1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water discharge mechanism for refrigeration/air-conditioning system and more particularly, to a water pan for use in a water discharge device of a refrigeration/air-conditioning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
During running of a refrigeration/air-conditioning system, condensed water or waste water will be produced, this water, hereinafter called as waste water will be directly stored in a water storage device and then poured away, or directly guided to a drainable place (such as bathing room or toilet water tank) for drainage.
To satisfy the aforesaid demand, a kind of water discharge device is created for use in a refrigeration or air-conditioning system for the discharge of continuously generated small amount of waste water. This kind of water discharge device generally comprises a motor and vanes, and is used with a water pan that is provided at the bottom side of the water discharge device. Subject to operation of the motor to rotate the banes, waste water is propelled out of the water pan into a drain pipe for drainage.
However, a conventional water pan for this application does not provide any overflow discharge design. If the motor or the water level sensor in the water pan failed, waste water may be continuously accumulated in the water pan and then flow over the water pan into the inside of the refrigeration or air-conditioning system, causing damage to certain electronic components. An overflow hole may be directly made on the peripheral wall of the water pan for overflow. In this case, vermin may enter the water pan through the overflow hole. If large vermin enter the water pan, the intruding vermin may cause the vanes to stick. Thus, this design is not perfect. Further, directly making a hole on the peripheral wall will affect the structural strength of the water pan and destructs its sense of beauty.